


Precious

by SanadaSora



Category: Korean Drama, South Korea
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/M, High School, Love, OC, Seo In Guk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadaSora/pseuds/SanadaSora
Summary: Sometimes the things we find as flaws, others see as gems.





	

I held tightly onto the paper.

Down the hall, which seemed to be miles long, I saw them. Laughing, smiling. He looked at her with the eyes I had observed— the eyes that held something soft and gentle to whatever they laid their sights on. I knew that.

I knew them better than her. So why?

I heard the bell ring, but I wasn’t listening. His hand outstretched to touch her arm lightly, like he knew to touch her with care. Like she was as delicate as a rose petal. It wasn’t just a normal touch. I had seen it when he would hold a brush or a pen. It was his trademark.

She tucked her long, pin straight hair behind her ear, her tiny little stud heart earrings visible. Her eyes flicked from her shoes to him; her eyelashes fluttered, and my chest tightened. He smiled brighter than he already was, which was basically impossible.

I watched them walk away, slowly. Their steps swished shyly but I saw it.

How had I never seen it before?

“Seen what?”

I turned to see Min Seok. His head was near mine, looking in the same direction I was. The hallway had filled with everyone, but I hadn’t noticed. I blinked, wondering if people had been staring at me while I witnessed Yoo Jin and that… girl.  
I felt a lump form in my throat and my eyes suddenly blurred. I blinked to feel something slide downward on my cheek. My hand quickly slapped the tear flat, and took a sharp breath. I wasn’t going to cry like this, pathetically. All I knew is that it couldn’t happen here. I knew way too many people.  
I spun on my heels and ran down the hall, weaving between the crowd of kids eager to go home.  
I had no direction other than away.

“Kwonnie!”  
I stopped. I turned to see Min had followed me. He had my bag on his shoulder, the light pink color not matching his aesthetic. He was never the type to carry my things, even when I asked nicely. He was always bothering me. Being an only child, in a neighbourhood where no one wanted to talk to me, he always was there. He never admitted it, but he would watch out for me.

“Yah, Kwonnie. What’s going on? One second you were so eager to leave class and now you’re like that…” he looked down to my hand. “Weren’t you going to give that guy your confession letter?”

I looked down on at my left hand. The pink stationary was crushed in my fist. I loosened it, and looked at it. I had spent days trying to perfect my bad handwriting, and even bribed Min to write it for me. He had better writing than me; everyone did.  
Why don’t thinks work out for me?

“Kwon Ah Ji!” he snapped his fingers in front of my face. “You’re really out of it. What happened?”

The lump was still lodged in my throat. That hadn’t happened since 2nd grade. I rubbed my neck, and shook my head. He sighed, and he opened his hand in front of me.  
I looked up at him, at his hand. And then him, then back at his hand. He cocked his head to the side, like I knew what he was doing.

“Yah, how long are you going to stand there like an idiot? Put it here.” He gestured to his hand.

“Who are you calling an idiot, punk?!” my voice forced out.

He smirked. “There she is.”

His hand took my mine which had the letter. “I guess you don’t need this.” He picked it up, but I snatched it away.

“Yah! Do you know how long I worked on it? Are you going to replace it?”

“Why? You crushed it. Must not be that important to you.”

I looked at it. I had drawn a few hearts, and put pop up stickers of lips and lace in the corners. It was all pink. The stickers were ruined and the thick paper was badly scrunched. I cleared my throat, and flattened the paper. It looked worse.

I sighed, my bangs floating a little. “I’ll just have to write another one.” I mumbled. I walked away, going back to the classroom.

“For what? So you can be disappointed again when you see him with Yuna?”  
That was her name. My shoulders slumped a little. Even her name was effortless. I pushed my glasses back up to my eyes, and rubbed my nose. I didn’t look back and kept walking back down the hallway.

You can endure this Ah Ji. Breathe. Next time, you’ll beat her to him and—

Something yanked me by the arm, and I saw Min’s back, my bag and his hanging on his shoulders. He took ling strides, making it hard for me to not trip from his incredibly long legs.

He always seemed to be the one who would be leading me places. Things were always the same.

“PC bang or Karaoke?” he asked.

“Eh?”

“Ah, hurry up. Pick one.” We turned to the main entrance. We passed through the doors and we got to the bus stop. Our school was smack dab in the middle of downtown. After school, we would go to study or eat. I always went everywhere with him choosing. He was smarter and knew the area better. After 8 years, I would always get lost, so following him was normal for me.

“I can choose?” I asked.

“Yeah, yeah… hurry up the bus is coming—“

“Both!”  
He looked at me sternly. I blinked, lowering my head.

“Ok.”

I looked up to see him entering the bus first. I took out my bus pass, and I walked to the back of the bus. There was only one space left.

“Sit.” He said. I did, kicking up my feet in excitement. Min never let me do both. We only went to karaoke or PC bangs on the weekends.

I saw a grandma come into the bus with many bags. I stood up and went to help her to my seat.

“Oh, thank you sweetie.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, grandma. Please, sit comfortably.”

I stood next to Min, and grabbed onto a pole. The bus jerked suddenly and I nearly lunged forward. A hand slinked around my stomach, and I steadied myself. I followed the arm to realize it was Min’s.

He cleared his throat, and looked side to side. I felt my stomach; it was squishy and warm. I needed to go to the gym anyway. Our eyes met, but we looked away respectively. This was weird. I had never been uncomfortable with Min. I pushed the feeling aside and got off our stop.

We got to the karaoke. We got a room and snacks. We sang, and danced, as usual.

“Want to go to the PC bang now?”

He checked his watch. “We can get there on foot in 15 minutes. The next bus doesn’t come for 20 minutes.”

We decided to walk. We went through the neighbourhood, the usual route we took whenever we went to home.

“How did you know her name?” the question flew out my mouth before I could ponder over it.

He didn’t answer right away. “From class.” He paused. “She’s pretty popular within the guys.”

“Including you?”

He shrugged.

I sighed and nodded, and pushed my glasses back up nose.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter.” He said. I turned to him with a quizzical look. “That guy doesn’t match you.”

My jaw nearly dropped. Whenever mentioned Yoo Jin, he’d accompany it with a swear word or an insult. He hated him, as far as I knew; he even hated talking about him. His argument was that girls only went for soft guys. He had his mind made up about him.

“What?” he growled.

“You didn’t talk bad about Yoo Jin!” I squealed. He made a face.

“Don’t provoke me to. I hate that guy.” He stated.

“Really? Why?”

“Because he had no manners! He never acknowledges his upperclassmen, or respect us!” his voice went up an octave. He did that whenever he was trying to argue about something. He kept going on about how he would never listen to him or his classmates.

“I mean, were older. Ah, just talking about that kid makes me mad.”

He ended, but I had stopped listening a few minutes before. I wondered where he went with her. What they had talked about. Why he seemed to talk so easily with her. I had never seen him with others as he was with her. She was the exception. My chest tightened at the thought of her getting where I had dreamed about being.

“Ah Ji?” he lowered to my line of sight to talk to me. I blinked, and nodded. His hand landed in my forehead, and the other on his. “Do you feel sick?”

I removed his hand, and scraped a smile on my face. “I’m fine. Let’s go!”

He stood up straight, and I walked around him. His hand snatched my wrist, and I hit his body. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he brought me closer. My arms floated in mid-air and I was balancing on my trippy toes.

“Don’t be an idiot. I know you’re hurt.” He said lowly into my ear. “I could see it when you were looking at them.”

My vision blurred again, this time no way for me to stop myself from preventing them to fall. I closed my eyes tightly, and placed my hands across his back.

“I really… liked him…!” I sniffed between every breath. His chin landed in my head.

“…I know.” He released me, and wiped my face with the back of his hand.

It was the same touch. I had seen it before.  
“But I swear, I won’t let you cry like that ever again. Not on my watch.” He said. “Ok? Don’t go after flaky guys like him. They pass like the wind when it comes to girls. They don’t know how to take care of something as precious as…”

He trailed off. I kept his gaze, but I hadn’t seen this Min. It was like I was looking at someone like him.  
He stepped forward and I stepped back, only to be pulled back by my lower back. I placed my hand on his, trying to move away. He grabbed my hand with his free hand.

“Guys are supposed to do this to the girl they like.”

His lips lightly pursed to touch mine. I barely breathed, my eyes as wide as saucers. Tears were still spilling down my face. My eyes fluttered closed, and he pulled me closer to him. He squeezed my hand, and I stopped moving. We parted, and I chewed on my lip.

“Like that.” My eyes slowly lifted open to see his eyes looking into mine head on. Our foreheads connected, and his hand still in mine.

My glasses were fogging up at the bottom, and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He went in again, and kissed me deeper. I followed along this time, getting sucked in more and more. After a few minutes, we parted and I covered my mouth.

“That was what I wanted to do.” He released my back and kept holding my hand.

And I didn’t let it go.


End file.
